SAS: Anti Terror Force/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym odcinku mojego programu. Jak zapewne pamiętacie, w odcinku czterdziestym drugim zająłem się grą SOE Operation avalanche, autorstwa sjminian serwisys. Gra była pierwszoosobową skradanką w najgorszym wydaniu, która może stawać w szranki z Ardennes ofenssive, o miano najgorszego fps-a osadzone w czasach drugiej wojny. Gra tak okropna, zabugowana, niegrywalna i nieludzko frustrująca, że sprowokowała mnie do wystawienia pierwszego pierdolonego zera w historii cyklu. Czterdzieści sześć epizodów później postanowiłem ponownie zabrać się za twór powstały w tym samym studiu. W odcinku powstałym na ubiegłoroczne halloween postanowiłem zabrać się za Croniculs of the Vampaier Hanter, czyli prawdziwy horror, ale straszący w niezamierzony przez twórców sposób. I o ile w tej grze trzeci poziom pozwala się przejść, tak wszelkie babole z poprzednika powróciły, włącznie z elementami skradankowymi, które obejmowały nawet całe etapy. W tym odcinku postanowiłem zwieńczyć moje zmagania z tym producentem, a z racji że ostatnio trafił mi się w łapska taktyczny efpe es, to i dzisiaj przedstawię wam coś w tych klimatach. Czy więc i tym razem otrzymamy gówno najwyższej próby? Zaraz się przekonany. Tak więc bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra SAS: Anti Terror Force, bądź w wersji na playstation 2 nazwana anginst of ods, została wypuszczona na rynek dnia czwartego listopada 2005 roku , dzięki firmie Davilex, która w swoim portfolio ma również takie znakomitości jak seria London racer, Night rider 2 oraz Red Baron, na którym zakończyli swoją działalność. Producentem tej gry było Sjminian Services Limited, bądź inaczej Atomic Planet, które możecie kojarzyć z s.o.e czy chujstwa, które pojawiło się dziesięć odcinków temu. Dystrybucją w Polsce tym razem nie zajęło się niezawodne iq publishing, lecz równie nieocenione oni games, czyli dzisiejsze sji aj gejms, które sprowadziło do nas tą obrazę ponad 9 miesięcy później, szesnastego sierpnia 2006 roku. Co ciekawe deweloperzy tak tyrali nad swoją produkcją, że zaledwie po pięciu miesiącach od premiery operacji avalanche udało im się wykonać kolejną produkcję. Dokładnie tak. Zaledwie pięć miesięcy od premiery tytułu, traktującego o komandosie jednostki special operation exective w czasach drugiej wojny światowej, na sklecenie tytułu o nowoczesnych elitarnych jednostkach antyterrorystycznych. To po prostu nie mogło się udać. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do sedna, sprawdźmy, jakie noty otrzymała ta produkcja na różnych portalach internetowych. Co ciekawe żaden onet, żaden ign, miasto gier, ani nawet absolut games nie umieścili chociażby fragmentu oceny tego ścierwa. Jedynym jednak serwisem recenzenckim który się tego podjął, był francuski jeux video, który ocenił francuską wersję gry, czyli gign anti terror fors na 5 na 20! Po uruchomieniu tego znamienitego dzieła, ukazuję nam się to. Sylwetka kogoś z jednostki sasu, który wygląda jakby miał zaraz uwolnić Krakena, na tle wyjątkowo ciemnej, obsurnej i zapewnie obsmarowanej nutellą konturowej mapy i niewyraźnego zdjęcia z jakiejś losowej lokacji. Żadnych linijek kodu, latających tajniackich napisów czy celowników, żadnego chociażby najmniejszego ruchu w tle. Nic kurwa, nul! Rozumiem, że to gra niskobudżetowa i takie rozwiązania najbardziej dominowały z tego typu produkcjach, ale na chuj miłosierny, jakim cudem udało im się w Croniculs of the Vampaier Hanter wykonać animację, a w tym chujstwie już kurwa niekoniecznie? Swoją drogą, w samych opcjach również mamy biedę po całości. Owszem, ustawienia są podzielone na kilka kategorii, obraz, audio, kontroler i listę płac, cokolwiek ona tutaj robi, ale i tak twórcy postanowili uraczyć nas pustką przypominającą półki sklepowe w prl-u. W grafice mamy możliwość zmiany proporcji, która absolutnie nic nie zmienia oraz pozycję ekranu niczym w pierwszym dumie, która co ciekawe również nie działa. W dźwięku przy pomocy pasków możemy zmienić głośność efektów dźwiękowych oraz muzyki, a w, kontrolerze, prócz tak innowacyjnych konfiguracji jak tryb patrzenia, możliwość spojrzenia w pionie czy przełącznik kucania, mamy również klawiszologię z obowiązkowym strzałem przypisanym do prawego przycisku myszy, klawisza użyj do spacji oraz noża do e. Nie ma to jak nastrojenie gracza do gry przed jej właściwym uruchomieniem. Ale główne meni to jedynie początek listy skarg i zażaleń. Gra przypomina do bólu typowego taktycznego fps-a. W tytule przejmujemy kontrolę nad jednostką tytułowego Special r Services, bądź w zależności od lokalizacji, niemieckiego gs gier 9 i gign. Przed każdą z misji otrzymujemy odprawę ze szczegółowymi informacjami oraz celami otrzymanymi od dowódcy i wkraczamy na teren misji. Najczęściej naszym zadaniem jest uchowanie przy życiu i uwolnienie wszystkich uwięzionych zakładników, zlikwidowanie wszystkich terrorystów, rozbrojenie bomby lub czasem zablokowanie wyjścia nieprzyjaciołom by nie byli w stanie uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Czasem też otrzymujemy zadanie eskorty prezydenta Francji z bazy zamachowców na dach by odebrał go śmigłowiec. Czasem musimy w danym czasie, pozostając niezauważonym, przekraść się do centrali przestępców. A jeszcze innym razem wraz z resztą drużyny wyczyścić cały hotel z ciemiężycieli. I o ile wszystko na papierze wygląda pięknie, tak wykonanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Większość interesujących rzeczy została ograniczona do minimum, nie mamy absolutnie żadnej kontroli nad naszymi kompanami, a naszym zadaniem przez całą grę jest strzelanie, strzelanie, naciskanie klawisza e po wybranych obiektach i więcej strzelania. Jakim więc cudem ta gra miała przedstawiać działania ugrupowań antyterrorystycznych? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Jednak prawdziwą siłą napędową tego kurestwa są misje, jakie twórcy nam zaserwowali. Wszystkie pięć, nie licząc treningu, sprawią, że po ich ukończeniu będziecie się czuć, jakby ktoś was przetrącił kluczem francuskim. Przemierzamy całą Europę od oficjalnej rezydencji brytyjskiego premiera w downing street 10, i Pałacu Elizejskiego, aż po Królewski Jacht w Brytanii i Kanzelramt. I o ile różnorodność miejscówek jest na plus, o tyle same etapy doprowadzają do kurwicy skrupulatnej. W pierwszej z nich, gdy trafiamy do hacjendy szefa rządu w londyńskiej alei, naszym zadaniem jest wyczyszczenie całego belwederu z bandytów. Problem jednak w tym, że jesteśmy nieustannie blokowani w przejściach do kolejnych części apartamentu przez naszych pobratymców. Oczywiście do pewnego momentu, bo po uruchomieniu jakiegoś skryptu, nagle ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki w miejsca, które chwilę wcześniej były całkowicie zabarykadowane, możemy już bez trudu wejść, bo najwyraźniej blokada rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. W trzeciej natomiast lądujemy na statku żaglowym, gdzie prócz eksterminacji terrorystów, tym razem musimy rozbroić wszystkie bomby, które jakimś cudem zostały rozstawione na odpierdol w losowych pomieszczeniach dla podróżujących. Czwarty etap rozgrywa się w pewnym budynku w Kanzleramcie, który został pojmany przez zamachowców w motocyklowych kaskach. Na miejscu prócz samych kryminalistów, zakładników do uwolnienia i drzwi do zablokowania, czeka na nas również masa obsianych gdzie nie gdzie drzwi, które za chuja się nie otworzą. Gdy po raz pierwszy tam trafiłem, z radości chciałem przypierdolić głową o blat stołu. W piątym levelu czeka nas natomiast starcie sam na sam z oprawcami, którzy tym razem mogą napierdalać kulami celnie przez kilometrowe odległości, dezaktywacja śmiercionośnych rakiet oraz masa pierdolenia się z przełącznikami. Jednak to i tak jest dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, w porównaniu do misji drugiej. Niby wszystko zaczyna się nadwyraz zwyczajnie. W odprawie mamy informację o przejęciu przez zwyrodnialców prezydenta i zatrzymaniu przez nich paru cywilów, oraz notkę o tym, że samą głowę państwa Francji powinniśmy eskortować na dach do czasu przejęcia przez helikopter. Problemy zaczynają się jednak chwilę później, a dokładniej po usłyszeniu, że przez całą misję musimy pozostać niezauważeni, gdyż oponenci są wyposażeni w krótkofalówki i nawet spostrzeżenie naszego ruchu może w przeciągu pięciu minut zakończyć naszą misję fiaskiem. Ale całe szczęście jesteśmy wrzuceni gdzieś do piwnicy, by zorientować się w sytuacji i po cichu wyeliminować jednego po drugim, prawda? Oczywiście gówno prawda. Owszem, rozpoczynamy etap w piwnicy, lecz już z adwersarzem z wyłupionymi gałami i włączonym limitem czasu zmniejszonym do pięciu. Więc po ki chuj nasz dowódca kazał się nam skradać, skoro już od pierwszych sekund zostajemy praktycznie złapani, zapewnie większość z was pomyśli. Okazuje się bowiem, że nawet będąc już na linii wroga, możemy zakończyć misję jeszcze wcześniej. Jeśli nie przejdziemy całego poziomu ustaloną przez producentów ścieżką i jeśli nie zrobimy tego wystarczająco szybko, prędko naszym oczom ukaże się przepiękny napis misja zakończona niepowodzeniem. Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale twórcy z atomic planet potrafili zjebać również i samouczek. Tym razem w przeciwieństwie do innych kaszanek z tego gatunku, a nawet innych gier tych twórców, zamiast wyskakujących okienek z opisem działania rozgrywki czy też notki ukrytej pod warstwami spleśniałych chujstw w meni, otrzymujemy pełnoprawny teren treningowy. I niby wszystko wygląda jak najbardziej w porządku. Mamy więc strzelnicę, sekcję przygotowaną do rzucania granatów w grupki przeciwników, pokonywania przeszkód przy pomocy kucania, skakania czy innej akrobatyki, czy wreszcie starcie z prawdziwym snajperem czy przejście przez salę wypełnioną nieruchomymi kartonami do wybicia. Pojawiają się jednak schody w momencie, gdy otrzymujemy zadanie pokonania wszystkich tych praktyk na czas. A dokładniej niecałe dziewięć minut na pokonanie wszystkich pięciu części treningu. Co najzabawniejsze jeśli nie uda nam się przejść samouczka, czyli pokonać wszystkie trzydzieści pięć kartonowych pokrak, przegrywamy i musimy pierdolić się z tym kurestwem od nowa. Niezwykle uciążliwe jest to też dlatego, iż w przeciwieństwie do reszty etapów, za każdym razem gdy ponownie pokonujemy trening, musimy oglądać tą samą nieprzewijalną cutscenkę. Kurwa, osoba która na to wpadła to istny skurwiel jakich mało. Jeśli chodzi jednak o sam arsenał, aż tak źle nie ma. Co więcej, dawno nie widziałem gry klasy żet, w której wachlarz uzbrojenia byłby tak obszerny. W zależności od oddziału, albo jako jeden z sasu będziemy mieć w posiadaniu pistolet hk u sp, bądź w niektórych misjach wersję z wbudowanym tłumikiem, karabin szturmowy HK g36 CE, czy uzi, albo stojąc po stronie francuskiego gignu, strzelbę, AK 74, desert eaglea oraz karabin snajperski. No i oczywiście kiść granatów. Niestety, mimo różnorodnych rodzajów broni i ich niezgorszego wyglądu, same z nich strzelanie prędko może doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji. O ile można z czasem przyzwyczaić się do strzelania prawym przyciskiem myszy, tak wymachiwanie myszką jak cepem by jakimś cudem namierzyć przeciwnika doprowadza do obłędu. Oczywiście nie wliczając w to nieistniejącego odrzutu. Mało tego, nawet kontrola nad niektórymi gnatami została całkowicie spierdolona. Snajperka podczas używania unieruchamia posiadacza, a przybliżeniem sterujemy klawiszami odpowiedzialnymi za chód bohatera, a granaty mimo tej samej siły wyrzutu i jej kierunku, raz ześlizgną nam się z dłoni, a innym razem wypierdolą do Jupitera. Zresztą, tylko spójrzcie na to! Sztuczna inteligencja kompanów sięga poziomu parapetu. W niektórych misjach bowiem towarzyszą nam kamraci z jednostki, którzy w założeniu mieli nam pomagać poprzez stopniową eksterminację kolejnych przeciwników. Problem jednak w tym, że wyrządzają więcej szkody niż pożytku. Gdy tylko nasz druh spostrzeże swoim chyba kurwa pajęczym zmysłem jakiegoś terrorystę, postanawia natychmiast chwycić za broń i napierdalać ile sił w danym kierunku, bez względu na to czy to w co celuje to faktyczny wróg, ściana, czy nawet nasz bohater. Czasem zdarza się również, że z powodu nieufałdowanej kory mózgowej, blokują się na drzwiach lub w narożnikach ścian by ktoś łaskawie je otworzył. A jeszcze innym razem, po wtargnięciu na pole walki zamierają w miejscu, jakby chcieli ze strachu wysrać cegły, a po chwili z myślą, pierdolę to, usuwają się z miejsca zdarzenia. Z kolei nasi nieprzyjaciele to już inna bajka. Bo mimo iż potrafią w sekundzie zanotować nasze położenie nawet zza winkla, to chorują na inne schorzenie. W zasadzie ponad 90 procent wszystkich adwersarzy a to kuca, a to stoi, a to niewzruszeni naszymi kulami wpierdalają się w znajdującą się naprzeciwko ich przeszkody. Również udało mi się u nich spostrzec wyłączenie półkuli mózgowej, gdyż bez względu na to, czy w miejscu do którego zmierzają znajduje się kilka bądź kilkanaście ciał jego kumpli, nadal niestrudzenie się tam kierują, by chyba kurwa też dostać parę kulek. Oprawa to pokaz największej miernoty i spierdolenia. Racja, w przeciwieństwie do szarych zamieci w soe, paleta kolorów w sasie to niebo a ziemia, ale i tak autorzy podczas tworzenia grafiki, postanowili zainspirować się gównem mamuta. Dzięki temu otrzymaliśmy tekstury o wielkości pudełka od zapałek, no tylko spójrzcie na te wykurwiste deski na podkładzie statku, no po prostu trzeszcze wychodzą z orbit. Mamy również nieprawdopodobne oświetlenie, którego nie powstydziłby się nie jeden pracownik osramu, rewelacyjne modele przedmiotów czy postaci, efekty specjalne które zwalają z nóg, oraz oczywiście animacje, które są wykonane z taka dbałością, że sztab piksara może im co najwyżej buty lizać. Nie gorzej jest również z oprawą dźwiękową. Bronie brzmią a to jak popcorn, a to jak dziadek do orzechów. Nasi przeciwnicy są takimi twardzielami, że nawet nie załoskotają po dostaniu obrażeń, a co dopiero po śmierci. Z kolei my po otrzymaniu chociażby jednej kulki, która ledwo przeszła przez nasze cielsko, wołamy w niebogłosy jakbyśmy wpadli tyłkiem na kaktusa. Prawdziwym jednak zaskoczeniem w sferze audio jest sama muzyka. Szczerze powiedziawszy, dawno nie słyszałem bardziej dziwacznych, nietypowych i jednocześnie kompletnie niepasujących utworów w grze wideo. Zresztą, po co rzucać słowa na wiatr. Tylko tego posłuchajcie. No i przyszedł czas na nieuniknione, czyli błędy. Bo cóż byłaby to za kaszana, gdyby nie zawierała tony problemów technicznych. Bo o ile w kwestii optymalizacji gra działa nadwyraz dobrze, wszakże stałe 400 klatek na sekundę piechotą nie chodzi, tak jeśli chodzi o stabilność kodu, to już tak różowo nie jest. Przeciwnicy raz po raz blokują się na przedmiotach, tak samo jak i nasi towarzysze. Podczas treningu, gdy sekundę przed tym jak kamera osadzi się na naszym bohaterze przystrzymamy klawisz wu, przez ułamek sekundy nasze ręce wraz z pistoletem po prostu wypierdolą w prostą. Czasem prezydent który miał wejść do schronienia, blokował się na nim kręcąc się i wirując jak w pralce automatycznej. Gdy nadto się oddalimy od danego terrorysty, ten zaczyna afiszować się swoimi zdolnościami akrobatycznymi napierdalając jakieś kółka stojąc w miejscu. Zdarza się też, że nasz kompan tak się zatnie, że będziemy musieli go przepchać do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Czasem otwierając drzwi, nasz druh jakimś cudem znajduje się nad nimi, a często możemy dostrzec modele czy inne tekstury, które mrugają szarym gównem tak intensywnie, że mało co nie doprowadzają do epilepsji. Podsumowując, SAS: Anti Terror Force, bądź jak kto woli anginst of ods, to po s o e oraz Croniculs of the Vampaier Hunter trzecia najbardziej irytująca pierwszoosobowa gra akcji w jaką grałem. Koszmarne misje, horrendalnie wkurwiający trening, kulawa sztuczna inteligencja, kuriozalne strzelanie. Wady tej produkcji można by było wymieniać do usranej śmierci. Mało tego, czas potrzebny na ukończenie produkcji nie sięgnął nawet dwóch godzin, gdyż wszystkie pięć etapów wraz z samouczkiem zabrały mi 100 minut. Choć w sumie dobrze, że tylko tyle. Skądinąd, mimo przytłaczających wad i przeraźliwego wykonania, tym razem nie było aż tak źle jak mogłoby być. Nie wiem czy to wina zróżnicowanych lokacji, czy bogatego arsenału, ale i tak gra dostarczała odrobinę więcej rozrywki niż poprzednie tortury tych twórców. Racja, wolałbym by niedźwiedź grizli rozerwał mi odbyt, niż patrzeć na chociaż skrawek tej abominacji, bądź być tarty jajami po asfalcie, niż po raz kolejny przejść chociażby jeden etap tego ścierwa. Było źle, ale mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej. Całe szczęście, że to ostatni twór z cyklu pierwszoosobowych strzelankoskradanek jakie ośmielili się wydać panowie z atomic planet. I tym jakże optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014)